


A Deal

by placeholder000



Series: Sometimes I write short stories about Lorona [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mob AU, a blow job is still a job right?, but pretty light, mentions of magic/witchcraft, misunderstandings on a night time job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeholder000/pseuds/placeholder000
Summary: Lorona, a local shopkeep is a hundred dollars short on protection money, maybe she can make a deal with the mobster known as The Grinning Death





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A story I posted on Tumblr along with an accompanying [picture](https://twitter.com/Asimplesmutped1/status/1070407019285352448)  
> Decided to post the story on Ao3 since Tumblr is doing a NSFW ban and I really had fun with it.
> 
>  

“’m disappointed in ya, doll face. got a nice shop, can’t say i’m lookin’ forward to dirtyin’ it up.” Sans stated nonchalantly as he looked up from the envelope Lorona had handed him. He was sitting at his desk, the most ornate piece of furniture in the room he called an office. The rest of the room was plain. Nothing hinting at the fact that the monster at the desk was apart of one of the more powerful crime families in the region.

“Don’t, I just— need a bit more time—” Lorona pleaded, fidgeting in the seat across from him. She just needed at least until the end of the week, she could get the rest easily, she just needed the time.

“am i a bank now, darlin’?” His eye lights watched as her she gripped her skirt, he had to admit, he liked it when she looked so vulnerable. It wasn’t something he was used to seeing. 

“…What if I did you a favor?” She muttered looking at her hands, Sans’ grin widened a bit.

“favor, huh…”

“Yes…I could…make a delivery, or…host a gambling night, or…”

“could get on your pretty knees, too.”

“Wh- What?”

“ya heard me right doll, get on them pretty knees and show me how much ya sorry you’re short this month.”

Lorona couldn’t help the look of shock even as she moved to comply with the gangster’s command. She couldn’t dare hope that she would get off this easy. She was 100 dollars short for “protection” money and Sans “ the grinning death” wasn’t known to be lenient. The last time someone came up short for protection money for the Bad Time Crew they lost 2 fingers and had to pay double for a year.

As soon as she was on her knees on the hardwood floor of his office, he was next to her, his hand gripping her chin, forcing her to look at his grinning face.

“I can pay the rest this week, I just need till the end of the-” His grip tightened and Lorona stopped her babbling

“aw darlin’ you don’t have to worry about that, there are other ways to pay. one of which you might be very familiar with, considering those ‘after-hours’ customers you get.”

Lorona’s eyes widened as his thumb caressed her lower lip, he couldn’t possibly be implying. Did he think she was a prostitute and her shop was a front? That those who came for magical help that only she could provide were her johns? She started to feel a simmering start of anger but suddenly her vision was filled with a glowing blue cock.

“suck” San stated plainly rubbing the tip of his cock against her lips. She gripped the base of it and took a tentative lick of the head before looking up at him.

“If I do this, you won’t penalize me for being short?” She needed the confirmation of the deal. She wasn’t too proud of resorting to the situation at hand but already missing an eye made the idea of losing more body parts less desirable.

The skeleton monster’s grin turned in to a smirk as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and shoved his cock against her lips. “if ya do a good enough job darlin’ i’ll pay the 100 myself”

Lorona took the tip of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head, the heated magical flesh didn’t really taste like anything and the texture was smooth like glass. Drooling slightly she went further down to the mid of his shaft slicking up his flesh to make it easier for her and hopefully more pleasurable for him as she working his cock at her own slow pace eyes shut in concentration on the job at hand.

Sans growled above her tugging her hair slightly. Lorona pulled back leaving a shine of saliva on the shaft and using a hand to slowly jerk off the shaft as she stared up at him waiting to see what he wanted from her. The girth of his cock was going to make this a bit of an ordeal but she couldn’t deny the start of her own arousal as his cock twitched in her hand and he couldn’t deny how much he liked the sight of her on her knees before him.

“oh, darlin’ you can take all of me can’t ya? show me how good ya are” Sans cooed at her, running his hands thru her hair and enjoying the feeling of the soft strands. Lorona let out a small sigh and took a mouth full of his cock, bobbing up and down till she felt confident enough to try and go to the base of his cock. As she got to the base, Sans took her head into his hands and held her there as Lorona tried not to panic, her hands gripping his pants he hadn’t bothered to take off. He then set his own pace, fucking her face, grinning wickedly at her as tears started to build up in her eyes. His pace almost frantic.

“that’s a good girl, look at me. i’ve been wantin’ to do this to ya since I first saw ya. tryin’ to look all prim and proper in ya shop, knew it was a matter of time till i could get ya on ya knees. till i could make ya mine. fuck you feel even better than i dreamed ya would.” Sans was practically babbling as he fucked her face. All Lorona could do was hold on as he set his own pace hoping that it would be enough while trying to ignore her growing arousal as she drooled around his cock.

“fuck, keep that mouth open” he groaned as he pulled out of her mouth, one hand having a grip in her hair as he jerked himself off with the other to completion. Jizz splattered into her open mouth and on her face as he moaned.

Lorona took the mobsters cock into her hand and started to clean the dribbling cum from the shaft in a lustful haze. Sans’s moan breaking off into a husky chuckle.

“fuck doll givin’ me the full service, a monster could get used to this treatment.” He let out a moan as she pulled away and sat back on to the heels of her feet, trying to wipe off the cum that lingered on her face the haze broken and reality settling in.

“Don’t get used to it, I won’t be short again.” Lorona stood and smoothed out her hair preparing to leave.

“heh, sure doll,” Sans pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped the remaining cum from her face, “next time ya short i’m gonna want more from ya. bet ya cunt would feel amazing around my cock. ” he leered at her finally stepping away and giving her space.

Lorona didn’t say anything as she left his office, even as she put distance between them she couldn’t shake the unease that she had been the one to come up short in the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more parts for this story


End file.
